Freshly Pink-Colored Diamond
by Law of Effect
Summary: Jinx x Taric oneshot. After Taric tells Jinx what he thinks about her, a series of insane events ensue that day. Warning, story contains mature content at the end. Rated M for containing adult themes.


"Shine on, you crazy diamond."

"Huh? You. Over there."

"Stud."

"Guy... Man. But you have a face of a boy, lol"

"..."

"What were you saying to me?"

"Shine, Jinx. You should shine like a beautiful diamond. Because you have a diamond, in your soul."

Jinx looked him quickly in the eyes and then grimaced in discontent.

"What is this crook, talking about, summashinadinacryina lookin' like a dead va**na..."

She tried to mock him with that last line.

"Stop, dude. Just stop. You're..sooooooooooo not cool."

"Jus'...don't talk to me, k? I can handle myself."

A tone of tiredness could be heard in that last sentence which the blue haired girl said, while turning her look away from him, into the distance.

The blue haired rebel called Jinx sighed even more in discontent. However the man, which she accidentaly met when fighting in the dangerous jungles on Summoner's Rift, called Taric, didn't move an inch from his resolution, when talking to her.

"Do not worry, Jinx. Even when everybody says you are empty, I will be there to appreciate you. Because I can truly see what lies inside you. Therefore I can happily assure, that you are, a wonderful shining diamond, Jinx-"

*!KABLAM!"*

At that moment of his speech, a rocket exploded on the center of Taric's face. If not for the fact that Him and Jinx were in the same team, he would certainly be dead from such an unsuspected attack.

"fwehahahahahaha! It literally exploded in the middle of your face!

"Ahaha AHAHAHHA, stud-guy! You look hilarious!"

Jinx was rolling on the ground and holding her bowels which were almost going apart from laughter.

Then she sat up, and with a very menacing glare said:

"I told you to CAN IT, didn't I? If you won't, imma split, and you will have to handle all of this mess, on your own, sorry, trinket-clad ass, you clown. "

"When I say somethin', Ya'll better listen!"

*sigh*

Jinx got up from the ground, and shook off all the dust she covered herself in.

"..."

Taric, was now keeping quiet. Albeit the explosion may mave shocked him a little, he immediately returned to his usual smiling self.

"Hmmm."

He quietly sounded off his amusement with what he was seeing in Jinx.

"No more talking, starguy? Good. I suggest you not being so freaking boring next time. Literally kills tha' mood. Literally."

Soon after, the enemies came in. An usual, hard fought battle between various heroes has ensued. Taric and Jinx fought together, most notably. Thanks to their compatibility and teamwork, his protection and her destruction, their enemies didn't stand long of chance. Their 5 man team managed to seize the enemy base in the end, completely wreaking havoc inside it.

Memorably, Taric could be seen holding his mace high in a victory pose and smiling to the stars, while Jinx was screaming "WOOOHOOO!" and having fun firing her rockets into the sky, after the

enemy Nexus was destroyed.

* * *

"Hah. Victories are always such good times. Beautiful times. Beautiful people..."

Taric was saying that to himself as he was going back into his shed, located in the great heart of the city of Demacia.

After he came back and offered himself as a war hero, Taric was granted a house on the precincts, close to nature and offering very little in terms of splendour. Which was exactly what he wanted. Right as he tried to push his key into the door of his apartment, he heard:

"Psssst!"

"Hey stud! Psssst!"

He turned over to the direction of the sound and it was then when he noticed that the blue haired girl named Jinx was leaning out of his house window, and whispering:

"Pssssssst! Bro! You hear me?"

Jinx had a concerned look on her face, but she put on her usual smile when she saw that he noticed her.

"Jinx."

"Yeah, hi!-"

"What are you doing inside my house, Jinx?"

"Err, well, you see, I just felt like "dropping" you a visit! Heh! Comeon in!"

"Amusing."

Taric unlocked the door into his house, just to find that burnt debris was all over his floor now. The burned debris was falling from the ceiling, which had a noticeably large hole inside it. Probably from a rocket.

"Or, better not come in, hahah!"

"So, what happened here."

"Uh. Oh. Ouh!"

Jinx skipped between the fallen debris on the floor of Taric's house.

"Lol, why do I do things like this a lot."

She joked to herself while facepalming.

"Ehh, nothing happened man, nothing happened! In fact Imma need you to step! Out-of the house!"

"Ehehaha!"

She softly pushed him back out from the front of the door, by gently placing her hand onto his chest and pushing him back. Taric complied.

"You see, there was a problem here. I wanted to come in, but I couldn't. But now I got in. So everything is fine."

"Everything is fine." Taric tried to mimic that sentence.

"Yeah! Just peachy."

The blue haired girl continued to put on her facade while nervously grinning

"Ok, so what do you want?"

Taric asked, trying not to sound aggressive at all.

"Ah, you know, I just came here because I got some...business now to settle with you."

"I can see. But aren't you a world-renowned, very dangerous, grade A criminal, Jinx? How did you even get here?"

"Eh, easy peasy. I am a badass criminal, but only during the day. When people see me, and scream AAAA! SHE'S HERE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"An' stuff like that, but right now it's not the day, because it's night. People sleep at night. So they don't see me now. Makes sense?"

"Not reall-" Taric tried to reply. He was cut off.

"Anyway! I came here because I realized we are on a very important mission, and if we do not fix our issues, bro, you can kiss yo career goodbye."

Jinx nodded to herself and tapped Taric on the shoulder few times as she started walking him out onto the street.

"No, seriously, can you please tell me, how did you got here Jinx?"

Taric got a serious expression on his face and he stopped walking, leaving Jinx, who was casually stepping, putting her feet high into the air, all the while stretching her tatooed arms behind her head, to wander a little ahead of him.

"The big fish guy."

"Big fish guy?"

Taric accelerated and started walking with her again.

"Yeah I asked the big fish guy to bring me to here. He looks like a fat catfish."

"Oh my. You shouldn't do those things..."

"Why not? He got me exactly where I wanted."

"Because-"

"Look, it doesn't matter what boring thing happened, actually, well, it wasn't very boring, nevermind, -Got me in here, what matters is us, solving this issue I have with you, bro."

"Solving the issue, Jinx? I do not have any issue with you, Jinx."

"Preciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisely."

"I want you to get a little more angry, you know. I think that just a tiny little bit of anger could do it!"

"I apologise. I do not wish to ever get angry. Not again."

"You mean, you can get angry? Right? Were you angry, anytime in your life Taric?"

"Of course I was. Many times. But that has only led me to my downfall. Now, the stars picked me up and help me understand,"

"The benefit of a true composure, Jinx."

"A true composure, such a story huh...well, my stomach is in state of decomposure right now. Let's go somewhere and eat!"

"Wait! Don't run! Ohhhh, this doesn't make any sense..."

Taric followed after the happy-go-lucky blue haired girl who dashed into the brighter lights of the Demacian town.

After a while of cheerful looking around, Jinx dragged him into a local tavern. As it came, it happened to be one of the biggest tavern's in town, called "The Happy Demacian."

"Arrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ayyyyyyy!"

"YAHOOOO!"

Various such screams and voices could be heard in the crowd, as hundreds of happy people who stayed inside, partied.

Jinx was happily coursing through the crowd, gripping Taric's hand and forcing him to still follow her.

"Let's take those seats over here, dude!"

Jinx exclaimed loudly.

A couple of tables afar from there, a gracious couple of the tumultous Demacian soldier – Garen, and the deadly Noxian beauty – Katarina, were cuddling, she was sitting on his lap and keeping one arm on his shoulder, while her other hand was playfully fiddling with his fingers, kneading them, in a lover's embrace, both smiling to each other. Katarina observed the happenings in the room. Therefore she turned her head and changed expression rather violently when she saw Jinx in the distance...

"It's cool we didn't have to shoot anybody in order to sit here! Oh and look, there is food left! Omnomnonm!

Jinx immediately started stuffing her face with all the food she found on that table.

"This, must be someone else's-"

"So!"

Jinx again happily intruded when Taric was trying to speak. At this point he was getting used to it.

This girl loves being listened to. He didn't have a problem with that. Listening to her was, always interesting.

"Tell me more about yourself Taric!"

Jinx slammed both her hands of the table, with open mouth and looking straight into Taric's calm expression, who nonchalantly sat on the other side.

"Well,-"

"Or!"

"Don't!"

"Hehahahaahahahah!"

"Instead, let ME tell YOU about ME! Yay! Where do I begin..."

After a while like that, Jinx, polluting Taric's head with her various crazy stories, getting more and noticeably more drunk, while Taric was politely listening to all of her words, she just passed out in the middle of one of her crazy stories, falling face flat onto the table. However it turned out at the closer inspection that she was only sleeping, as a loud snore escaped from her nose.

Taric stood up, carefully picked her up from the table, cleaned her with a handkerchief, and then carried her sleeping body up on his arms. Jinx sleeped as peacefully as ever.

Just as Taric turned to leave the table and the tavern, he heard a loud grunt coming from his back.

"HEY! IS THAT YOUR FOOD YOU ATE?"

"WE ARE GONNA NEED TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!"

"Siiiiiigh."

The poor star soldier Taric had a really crazy day. The last thing he did need was to start a bar fight. He slowly turned to face the enemies.

However, he saw something which shocked him and made him smile at the same time.

"Egh!"

"Agh!"

His friend Garen and the red haired warrior Katarina were holding the the angry people, both holding them in a deadlock at their necks, Katarina with her blades and garen with his muscular hands.

Taric glanced over them and courteously nodded in an expression of thanks.

They smiled at him back. Garen bellowed with a happy grunt and gave him a thumbs up, noticing the blue haired girl which Taric was cradling.

After exiting the bar, holding Jinx in his arms, only stars in the night starry sky a witness to this scene, Taric was slowly coursing toward his home, and looking at her sleeping face, he said:

"You know, I really wonder why have you did all this."

"Eeurgh...because you said I look like a diamond..."

Taric didn't expect Jinx to be listening. He blushed when he heard her response. Then his reason came back.

"Well, no I didn't say you look like a diamond..."

"Huh? WHAT?!"

Jinx started getting mad angry when she heard that.

"Okay, alright. You do look like a diamond. And you are, a diamond, Jinx. A very beautiful, strong and unbreakable diamond."

"Hihihihihi!"

Jinx was now opening her sleepy eyes and covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed and looked at his face.

"Ji-"

"Wait! Ehahahaha! Wait WaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWait!"

Jinx quickly grabbed his head with her hands and positioned her face against his carefully. Now she was very close to him, while he still held her, and she was giddyly observing every feature of his face.

She slowly reached closer closing her eyes, and locked her lips with him, in a long, wet, sensual kiss.

They kissed for a while. After they broke out of the kiss both of them were panting harder a bit.

Jinx kept looking at him, but with a peaceful expression, and she lightly smiled.

Taric let her down on her feet since she was no longer asleep.

"So...are you gonna let me talk now?" Said Taric.

"Sure...go ahead."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hah! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"Why are you asking me what to do? Omg, I thought you wanted to say something!"

"Well, I understand how should I talk to you now..."

"You do! That's right!"

"But you know..." Jinx continued.

"I *eauuugh* (she yawned) really could use a soft bed right now. Can I sleep at your place?"

"Err...Of course. My comrade will always find a place for themself in my home. ...Even if it's now destroyed...by her."

"Heh."

Jinx looked at the ground and grinned.

Taric awkwardly looked at the stars in the sky.

"Cool! Then I'll hit the sheets at your place!"

As they reached his house and he allowed her to undress and lay into his bed, he came on last time to say goodnight to her and make sure everything is still okay.

Jinx's was in pajamas and her blue hair was split into simple straight locks when she was sleeping, her eyes closed, holding a loaded machinegun in her left hand and resting it on her chest.

"Holding a gun in your sleep?"

He tried to gently take her gun away, but right as he did, she pointed it on his face, opening her eyes and smiling.

"Hah. I knew it. You thought we are gonna do this without sex do you?"

"Sex?!"

"Yup! But you were wrong mister because I am gonna have sex with you!"

"My name is Jinx and I always have sex on my first date!"

She grabbed his shirt and toppled him onto the bed.

"Well, it won't be the first anymore..." Jinx kept saying.

"Now, big boy. Help me get wet down there."

Jinx stood up and revealed to him the fact that she was only wearing the top part of her pajamas.

Meaning that her pink pussy was fully visible to him. She spread it, and sat it onto his mouth.

"Mmmmmf!"

"Easy, easy! Afterall I am the one truly being violated here!" Said Jinx.

"Nnh. Ou! Ouhhhhh. Mmmm. Yeah. Work that tongue. All over my...aahhh!"

"Ow...oooouh. Yeah. This is nice duuuude. This...is what I needed. Ah! Ouh. Hihi."

Taric had to spend good few minutes to satisfy Jinx like that. During the time when he was doing that, she also took attention over his pulsing member, and gave him a deep blowjob while getting pleasured b his tongue running down her young, teenage twat...

When the girl decided to move away her butt from the position of resting on Taric's jaw, the man caught himself in disbelief, because he had his tongue out still. Meaning that he enjoyed the task she forced upon him. A little too much.

"Enjoying yourself... aren't you? Jinx said in a weakened and flushed voice."

"OKAY! Now let's get to the main meat!"

"Nononono! Jinx!"

"Can it, starboy! You must not know anything about sex if you think I could stop after being put on the edge like that!"

"But Jinx I can't!"

"Have you seen your dick? Damn right you can!"

She quickly pointed her hand – machinegun into his face again. The gun clicked.

"Can it! I'm not joking around boy. I...really want to give you my all."

"Enjoy it." Jinx continued. She had a rather serious expression this time.

She slowly slid his long cock all into her tight hole.

"Auuuuuuuuu. Damn. Damn. For sure this, Hurts fucking much exactly as they all say..."

"Hhah! Hah! Hah!" Taric was panting, still he could not believe what was happening to him.

After Jinx finally, slowly succeeded in forcefully sliding his cock all the way in, after she moved her body up, a trickle of blood was revealed pouring from her twat onto his dick.

"That's right, you didn't see that coming did you."

"Well, now hold because it will be a wild ride. Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaw!"

Jinx turned into her usual crazy one again.

As she repeatedly jumped up an down, skating, on his dick, while he put his arms around her shoulders, but every time he tried to stop it, she pointed a gun toward him.

"Ah! Easy! Ca-aaaaare-ful Now, boy. Ah! Aah! Mm..."

"Taric! Hey! Can you say that line again now? Hnnn?" Jinx surprisingly asked

"Line? What do you mean?'

"That one, about the diamond! Say it! I want it!"

"Yes. Shine on, you crazy diamond."

"Mmmn yeah, this! This starts to feel real good now! Mhihihihi!

Taric surrendered as he knew he couldn't do much now either. He wasn't fond of the feeling that was building up in him, however. And I'm not talking about the orgasm.

As Jinx continued to soak Taric's member with her pure blood, it started seeping into him. Inside him. The problem was, that ever since the accident on Mount Targon, Taric was no longer a normal human being. He was more like rock, which holds all the gems inside of it.

However, all of his gems were being painted with scarlet red, now.

That, unfortunately woke up a monster, welling up deep inside of him, something and someone Taric has subjugated, but right now the rageful feeling was regaining control.

Bloodstone Taric.

A being of pure hatred that dwelled inside Taric's streched soul. He was a vessel for all of the virtues, and unfortunately, mankind's innate feeling of fear, anger and bloodlust was also living inside of him.

"Wooooraaaaaaargh!"

"Taric's skin turned pale and his eyes shone with red."

"With his muscular body, he stood up and held Jinx by her arm pits, while continuing piercing her strongly with all his might"

"Wha! AAAhn! Hold on! What's all this? Ahn! You're making me feel too good, too quick Taric! Wait! Ahn! Please! Hold on!"

Taric disregarded all those pleas, as he only cared about enacting his own dark will now.

"Quiet, wench! I see, a wench requires her final entertainment! Muahahahaha! Sure I will give you some fun before I kill you. Take my might, you whore!

"Wha? Whadre' you sayin'? I'm not sure, but god damn, you sure are putting force into this! AAAh!"

Spitting words of hatred and rage, Bloodtone Taric continued to violate her. Thankfully enough, Jinx was much too entranced to fully understand what was going on, right then.

"Ahn! Aahn! Oh my gosh! Ahn! This feels great! Hehe! You know what, I changed my mind, do not stop! She playfully pointed her weapon at his head again."

"Raaargh! Stupid lowly whore! You think you can do anything? He grabbed the arm in which she held her gun, and then forcefully slapped the gun out of her loose grip. The gun fell on the floor, loudly."

"No interfering. I am going to put my seed in you, then end your life!"

"Ahn! What? Again? What is that? I don't get it! Maybe I am too drunk! Hehahaha! What the fuck are you saying Taric? Keep! AAAh! Keep making me feel good! Keep making me come!"

"Whore! Time to surrender your fate to me!"

In a final big shove, he jumped all of his big member deep inside her, and came, making her instantly convulse from it.

"AAAAAAAhn! Taric!"

Her frail body was all randomly shaking from the insane pleasure it was put in through. Then she lost all her strength.

"Here. Have you enjoyed your role?! Now, get off me!"

Taric violently thrown her barely now conscious body on the floor, then started looking around the room for his mace.

The mace, now shining with pure, crimson red, showed itself to be a scary weapon and Bloodstone Taric picked it up, then turning his sight on the body of the girl.

"Rargh!"

Right as he decided to attack her, a wide beam of light shone at him powerfully from the ceiling. It was thanks to the explosion hole that Jinx made earlier that day.

"What?! No! You stupid spirits! Do not take me away again! I'm not done! NOT DONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bloodstone Taric bellowed with all his might, however it was all for naught, as he couldn't do a thing versus the forces of the heavens. The pure, blue light slowly eradicated the blood's corruption, cleansing him and making him drop down to his knees, dropping his mace onto the floor before him.

After a while he quickly regained his senses again. As he snapped back from the doze, he grizzily realized what he has to do. He picked up his mace and stood up.

He walked toward the unconscious girl, and swept her skin. After that he looked down as he grimaced in sadness and restricted the view of his eyes with his hand, then he risen up his powerful blue mace in order to hit and kill that girl. His arm shook before making the hit.

"Stop. Taric."

Taric immediately turned to look upward the sky, toward the hole in that ceiling. The blue night sky and the stars shining bright from it appeared to shine brighter than ever.

"Do not kill the girl."

"But how can I not!" Taric shouted.

"She tainted me, almost to the point of no return! If not for your intervention, Bloodstone Taric would have gained enough blood to fully sustain himself! This woman is evil!"

"The wheel of fate commands strange turns, Taric. It all happened as it was supposed to happen."

The strong voice from the sky continued to speak to him.

"You are supposed to nurture this girl. To polish her potential. The harsh times are coming, and you, Ta-ric, will need to raise army of warriors which can prevent the tragedy."

"She cannot prevent any tragedy! She's mostly always causing it!"

"That's not true. The girl is a diamond, and you have seen it. You must hone the diamonds, that is your current role. Tollsome, as it is, your life is only beginning to get more complicated, Guardian of the stars."

"Remember your duty. Do not kill the girl."

"I understand. I am sorry, o' great spirits. I have lost my way."

Taric threw away his weapon and prostrated toward the starry sky.

The miraculous light no longer shone as bright from the sky. It was over now. All ended in a secretive process that probably nobody in Valoran even noticed, that night.

After all of it Taric laid Jinx to sleep in his bed and he sat besides the wall of his house, quietly looking toward the sky and falling asleep as well. It was a crazy day.

The End

* * *

 _Thanks, everybody, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this a lot. I know I did._


End file.
